


nomin au // my soft bodyguard

by jaeminomin



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: But also, Fluff, M/M, Making Out, bodyguard!jeno, but a softie as well, his duality, hope you like it, i will never understand how to tag, idol!jaemin, jeno is quite protective, lee jeno - Freeform, na jaemin - Freeform, nomin, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-25 21:01:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18171419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaeminomin/pseuds/jaeminomin
Summary: jaemin is a famous singer who loves talking to his fans if it weren't for his protective bodyguard that doesn't let anyone come near him, his demeanor only changing once the two arrive at the privates of their shared appartment





	nomin au // my soft bodyguard

**Author's Note:**

> hii!!  
> you all wanted me to write this prompt out and i had a lot of fun doing that, i hope you enjoy it!  
> i would be so happy about some feedback x

'NA JAEMIN I LOVE YOUUUUU!!'

jaemin smiled brightly into the direction the sound came from, waving happily.  
the idol singer was surrounded by thousands of fans who had come to support for his new album.  
it was his first fansign ever since he had his comeback and the support was overwhelming.  
the young actor and singer couldn't be more thankful for all the love he was getting.

sure, it had his downsides as well, one showing just as jaemin moved to greet everyone shortly before the fansign started.  
suddenly, the boy's eyes widened as he saw a fan, a boy presumably his age, running towards him.  
he was able to dodge the security and jaemin could hear loud sounds of protests coming from the other fans and he could feel his own heart racing as the other ran at full speed.  
but the boy didn't even have a chance to breathe into the singer's direction as jaemin felt himself being pushed behind someone, a broad back now blocking his vision.  
it was his own personal bodyguard jeno who now had one arm wrapped around jaemin who was behind him and the other arm stretched out, his strong hand pushing against the boy's chest.

'jaemin!! jaemin-ssi, i am your biggest fans. let go of me you freak!!  
nana, i love you so much, please please!'

the boy tried to fight jeno so the bodyguard's face hardened as he let go of jaemin to now put the crazy fan into a headlock, not hard enough to hurt him but it made him stop fighting.

'don't come near him.  
you won't touch him, come close to him or even look at him.  
you will leave this fansign now.'

he growled and then threw the boy into the direction of the security who escorted him out and jeno turned towards jaemin again, who was smiling at him, proud to have a bodyguard like him.  
jeno subtly put a hand on his arm, quietly whispering:

'are you okay?'

jaemin just nodded and gave the other an encouraging smile before turning towards the crown again.  
the fans were boo-ing at the crazy boy and jaemin blew a kiss to them, making them scream in excitement.  
the idol could feel jeno standing way closer now, the bodyguard's chest unobtrusively pressed against the younger's back.  
one of his hands was brushing against jaemin's back and the younger smiled softly, feeling completely protected.

\------

'oppa, i love you!'

jeno watched with a little smile as the little girl in front of jaemin beamed as she was holding hands with the idol.  
the bodyguard loved seeing all the people supporting and loving the younger boy, he deserved nothing less than that.  
his smile slightly slimmed down though as the next girl approached, something in her eyes that didn't sit well with jeno.  
she sat down in front of the singer and batted her eyelashes at him.  
jaemin grinned and waved.

'hiii, how are you?'

'great oppa.  
oppa looks very handsome today.'

jaemin just cheekily winked and put his face into his hands, jeno recognizing the charming boy's fanservice, making him roll his eyes.  
he looked at the girl and saw her taking something out of her bra, making the bodyguard see red.  
the girl put on a cocky smile and stretched out her hand, a piece of paper between her fingers.

'oppa, this is my number, you can gladly call me anytime.'

jaemin's eyes widened but before he could even say anything, the paper was snatched from the girl's hand.

'presents aren't allowed.  
your time is also up.'

jeno's voice sounded like ice as he glared at her and the girl just rolled her eyes and glared at the bodyguard before throwing her hair back and blowing jaemin a kiss.  
the idol gave a tight-lipped smile back and subtly turned around to see jeno seething.  
without causing attention, he moved his hand to the back of the thigh of the boy who was still standing next to him, his fingers softly brushing against the bodyguard's.  
jeno's face softened again and he interlocked their pinkies for a few seconds before letting go and moving back to his position.  
jaemin gave him a sweet smile before turning around to the next fan, jeno keeping an eye out on the idol the entire time.

\------

'everyone, thank you so much for coming!  
this day was beautiful, but all your faces were even more beautiful!'

a loud cheer could be heard at the cheeky boy's words, making jaemin grin brightly.

'i hope to see you all again very soon, thank you for all the support!  
i love you, buhbye!'

the fans screams were ringing through the entire venue and jaemin smiled brightly and waved until he was out of sight.  
he sighed happily and bowed down, thanking his team for the hard work and the praises he was getting.  
he could feel a soft hand on the small of his back and he looked up to see jeno looking at him, pride written on his face.  
the two quickly said goodbye before walking to the bodyguard's car.  
jeno opened the door for the younger, jaemin smirking at him before entering.  
seconds later, the older sat down as well and they made their way home.

for the first time, a bright smile made its way on jeno's face.

'baby, you were amazing today.'

jaemin sighed happily at the words of the other, finally having reached his favourite part of the day.  
he loved his fans more than anything else in this world, but this, jeno putting a hand on his thigh as he was driving, a content smile on his face, made the younger the happiest.

'thank you babe.  
i can just say the same back, bodyguard.'

jeno's face hardened and jaemin could feel the grip on his thigh tightening slightly.

'the audacity some of them have.'

jaemin rolled his eyes and moved forward to peck the other's cheek, nuzzling his neck and getting a little chuckle out of the older.

'they are fans, what do you expect?'

'them to treat you right and with respect.'

jeno grumpily answered back, making jaemin giggle.

'you are so jealous.'

'you would be too if you had to share me with thousands of other people.  
why do you even flirt with them this much?  
no wonder, they think they have the right to act like this.'

jeno was pouting and jaemin cooed at the cute side that was slowly appearing in the usually cold and hard bodyguard.

'because they are the cutest and i love them a lot.  
but they never will be as cute as you are.'

jeno just huffed and removed his hand from jaemin's leg to grip the steering wheel.  
jaemin moved closer and started leaving little kisses on the older's neck.  
jaemin let out a breathy laugh.

'nana, stop i'm driving and it tickles.'

but the idol was too deprived of the other the entire day to actually care.  
he just kept putting open-mouthed kisses on jeno's neck, biting on one particular spot and making the older gasp.

'j-jae-'

jaemin left a soft kiss on where now a mark was forming before moving back, a cheeky smile on his face.  
jeno sighed.  
the younger was driving him crazy.  
it was soon after that they he arrived at their home.

jaemin got out just as jeno was locking the car and the older came to intertwine their fingers as they entered their home.  
both boys sighed at the sight of their own comfort zone, happy to have arrived.  
jeno quickly disappeared into their bathroom and while jaemin was taking off his make up, the older appeared, contact lenses gone now and his cute glasses on his face, making jaemin's heart skip.  
the older met his eyes and at the soft smile on jaemin's face, jeno broke out into an adorable grin, making his eyes turn into crescents.  
jaemin couldn't hold himself back anymore, it was like he was pulled towards the other man and when he reached him, jeno wrapped his arms around the younger, burying his head into the his neck before deeply breathing in.

'i love this.  
i love when you are all...mine.'

jaemin shivered as he could feel jeno's mouth on his neck and he squirmed.

'babe-'

jeno turned to look at him, deeply staring into his eyes as he expressed with a serious tone:

'i love you.'

jaemin felt something burst inside of him and he moved closer, smashing his lips on the other.  
jeno sighed and pressed him even closer, deepening the kiss and opening the other's mouth rather quickly.  
their tongues met and both men sighed in contentment.  
jeno's hands slipped towards the younger's butt and with a quick pet, jaemin jumped up, wrapping his legs around jeno's waist as the other gripped his thighs, the bodyguard's strength not minding the petite boy in the slightest.  
he moved them to their bed and dropped jaemin on it, the younger giggling as jeno crawled on top of him.  
the older pressed a kiss to the other's nose, smiling down at him before leaning in to kiss him again.  
this time it was softer, jaemin playing with the other's hair while jeno occasionally moved lower, leaving several marks on the idol's neck, the thought of the other having to cover them up filling him up with some sort of satisfaction.  
at one particular whine of the younger, jeno breathlessly pulled away, looking down to see jaemin with flushed cheeks and a sparkle in his eyes.  
the boy looked stunning like this and jeno felt his heart overfilling with love.  
he interlocked their finger and brought jaemin's hand closer, kissing his ring finger softly, his lips meeting the cold metal that was adorning the younger's hand.

'i will never get enough of you, mr. future lee.  
i promise to protect you and love you forever.'

jaemin's eyes were teary as he smiled at his fiancé and he brought him closer to leave a chaste kiss on his lips.

'i will forever be yours and will love you endlessly, mr. lee'

the older beamed at his words and came down to kiss his soon to be husband, their tiredness long forgotten.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you liked it!!
> 
> you can also find this on my twitter @jaeminomin
> 
> mwah x


End file.
